


Holmesian Love

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, ballet!lock, confident!greg, nerdy!Mycroft, one chapter, popular!Greg, rugby!john, shy!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is captain of the rugby team and dating Sherlock Holmes, the school's only male ballerina. Sherlock notices that his brother has a crush on one of the other teens on John's rugby team and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmesian Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beejohlocked.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beejohlocked.tumblr.com).
  * Translation into Español available: [Amor Holmesian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953792) by [R13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13)



> Happy ending, I promise

"Sherlock, you can't be serious," John insisted as he showered. The team had just finished a hard rugby match and John was getting cleaned up in the locker room. Of course, Sherlock had invited himself in and was standing away from the water while they talked.

"I'm completely serious!" the lanky teen argued. "Mycroft likes Lestrade. I have no idea why and I doubt Graham has any interest in Fatcroft. But it could be fun to set them up as a joke. Just to see how they react."

"That's mean, Sherl! But you know, we could set them up on a blind date and see how it goes," John commented, finishing his shower and drying off. He got dressed and nodded. "That's what we'll do then. Come on. We need to plan out a date for them."

The pair rushed off, heading for the library to plan it out. They decided on a dinner date after school. They could go to the diner just down the street. It was nothing fancy, but it was close and inexpensive. Perfect for a first date. So Sherlock convinced Mycroft and John convinced Greg. That Friday, the pair met up at the diner.

"Y--you're my date?" Mycroft stammered when Greg walked in. He was the only other teenager in the place, so it had to be him.

"I guess so. You're Mycroft, right? I've seen you around school. You're pretty smart," Greg commented, flashing him a smile. "I'll order for us."

Greg got Mycroft's order and went to the counter to order for them. While he was gone, Mycroft panicked a little. He couldn't believe that his brother and John had managed to convince Greg Lestrade to date him! He nearly fainted. But he couldn't do that. Not in front of Greg. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he almost didn't notice when Greg came back. 

"It'll be ready soon," he announced as he sat down.

The two made small talk for a while. But by the time their food and drinks arrived, they were laughing and grinning like old friends. They realised they had more in common than they'd thought.

"Hell...You know, I've never been happier that I agree to a blind date," Greg admitted with a smile. "You're really cool, ya know. Why don't you come to the next rugby game? I'd love to have you there. And you could wear my jersey. All the girlfriends do it and I'd love to see you wearing mine. I know Sherlock does it for John."

"R-really? Your jersey? That's amazing. Yes, of course! I'll wear it at the next game. It's this weekend, isn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah, it is. 4:30 pm on the main field. I'll see you there then?" Greg asked. "Sorry to run, but I really do have to get home."

True to his word, Mycroft was at the game that weekend. He watched the entire thing wearing Greg's jersey, then went back with Sherlock to the locker room afterwards. Greg and Mycroft dated for years afterwards, making it the entire time through their school years and even through university. John and Sherlock continued to date as well and one day, they all became Holmes men as John and Greg said I do to their geniuses.


End file.
